RPGCure
RPGCure (RPGキュア) is an original fanseries by CurePinceau. The series primary motifs are RPG games, the future, loving yourself, and fate. The series deviates quite a bit from the typical Pretty Cure scheme. Plot Roll the dice of fate and discover what you become.... Attempting to turn the tides of fate, Dee and Emm become lost in time and end up 888 years in the past. The wormhole opens up right in front of Lyra Monday, at Hachihana Academy who immediately scolds them for not wearing the school uniform, addressing them by name. They realize that they have written themselves into this timeline, and vow to do things differently. Characters Pretty Cure * Lyra Monday (リーラー・モンディー) is a somewhat uptight girl. Incredibly empathetic, she has a very strict system of morals. She has no qualms with telling people off. However, she gets overwhelmed very easily, and panics as a result. She is easily startled, and is somewhat ashamed of her "weaker" side. Lyra is the Paladin of Love, Cure Athena (キュアアシーナー) * Caroline Frisk (キャロライン・フリスク) is a studious, bookish girl. She is very reclusive, and gets nervous when talking to anyone. However, she is very good at calming down those who are upset. She has a very soothing presence. She wishes she could be more outgoing. Caroline is the Cleric of Health, Cure Panacea (キュアパナシア) * Alice Corcoran (アリス・コーコラン) is a rebellious girl who pays no respect to standing rules. She frequently shows up late, among many other things. She is known to be quite intimidating. However, she loves cute things. She wishes she could break her image and show her love of cute things, at least once in a while. Alice is the Sorcerer of Potential, Cure Hecate (キュアヘケーティー) *Vivian Kravitz (ビビアン・クラビッツ) is an energetic girl who excels at many sports. She is prided as the area's top athlete. Despite this, she believes she isn't "good enough". She continues to strive for improvement, but she is haunted by thoughts that she's worthless. Vivian is the Rogue of Energy, Cure Artemis (キュアアーテミス) Allies * Dee (ディー) is the older sibling to Emm, and is the more mischievous of the two. She goes by Deena Lovestone (ディーナー・ラブストーン) at school. * Emm (エム) is the younger sibling to Dee, and is quite naive. She goes by Emma Lovestone (エマー・ラブストーン) at school. Autonikumu Group * Candy (キャンディー) is a brash, rude girl who loves sweets. She is also quite selfish, and dislikes the other members. * Kaori (かおり) is a motherly woman who often speaks in a "fake nice" manner. Despite her sweet looks, she is arguably the cruelest of the four. * Akokoro (アココロ) is a bratty, spoiled girl who loves her cat, Keshi. She tends to put herself ahead of others, even if it means playing dirty. * Majorin (マジョリン) is a spellcaster that hates socializing. She is a compulsive liar as well. * Drakonik (ドラコニック) is the leader of the Autonikumu Group. Not much is known about them. Minor Characters * Maya Monday (マイアー・モンディー) is Lyra's sister. She likes punk fashion, and frequently indulges in sweets. * Lauren Frisk (ロレン・フリスク) is Caroline's mother. She is a very warm woman who enjoys tea. * Emily Smith (エミリー・スミス) is Alice's longtime friend. She has been feeling quite distant from Alice, however. * April Zauber (エープリル・ゾーバー) is Vivian's rival. She's a floaty, cheerful girl who's really only good at sports. Items * CureDice (キュアダイス): The items the cures use to transform. To activate it, they roll the dice and say "Precure Critical Roll!" Locations * Hachihana (ハチハナー): A small realm much like earth. It is about the size of a large town. * Hachihana Academy (ハチハナー・アキャデミー): The school the characters attend. * Wheel of Fate (ウィール・オブ・フェート): A mysterious realm in control of every timeline. It can only be turned with immense love or hatred. Gallery Lyramonday2.png|Lyra's school uniform Lyramonday1.png|Lyra's casual wear Cure athena.jpg|Cure Athena Carolinefrisk2.png|Caroline's school uniform Carolinefrisk1.png|Caroline's casual wear Cure panacea.jpg|Cure Panacea Alicecorcoran2.png|Alice's school uniform Alicecorcoran1.png|Alice's casual wear Cure hecate.jpg|Cure Hecate Viviankravitz2.png|Vivian's school uniform Viviankravitz1.png|Vivian's casual wear Cure artemis.jpg|Cure Artemis Mayamonday2.png|Maya's school uniform Mayamonday1.png|Maya's casual wear Laurenfrisk1.png|Lauren's mom wear Emilysmith2.png|Emily's school uniform Emilysmith1.png|Emily's casual wear Aprilzauber2.png|April's school uniform Aprilzauber1.png|April's casual wear Candy RPGCure.jpg|Candy Kaori.jpg|Kaori Akokoro.jpg|Akokoro Majorin.jpg|Majorin Drakonik.jpg|Drakonik Dee2.png|Dee's school uniform Dee1.png|Dee's casual wear Emm2.png|Emm's school uniform Emm1.png|Emm's casual wear Trivia * Four of the villains come from an antithesis of the cures, which is reflected in their names. ** Lyra and Candy reference Lyra and Bonbon , background characters in the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** Caroline and Kaori reference Coraline , with Kaori's name being derived from "another mother" (in the precure series) . ** Alice and Akokoro refrence Through the Looking Glass , with Akokoro being a combination of aka and kokoro, red heart. ** Vivian and Majorin reference the Shadow Sirens from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door , with Majorin being the japanese name of Beldam . * RPGCure is the first season not to contain the complete words "Pretty Cure" in it's title. * RPGCure is the first season where the fairies stay in permanent human forms. Related Pages RPGCure Episodes RPGCure: Parallel World?! The Heart of the Universe! Category:Fan Series Category:RPGCure Category:CurePinceau